Talk:Red Bulborb
Has anyone ever noticed how cute the bulborb's are? I mean look at those big o'll eyes, so please put yes or no votes in box below... Why won't anyone else anser! ----------------------------------------- um, sure... Only Red ones... Hairy Bulborbs are SOOO cute, and Red Bulborbs are mildy cute. Um.... Have you actually played Pikmin or Pikmin 2? The things will swallow your Pikmin without hesitation. They- never mind, bet this page is dead anyway...Pikdude 16:16, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I,m not saying them eating the pikmin is cute, i'm saying that they look cute, got it! (and yes i,m a boy)Prof. 21:38, 8 March 2008 (UTC) One of my fav beasts is the Hairy Bulborb. I also think the Red Bulborb is cute. And I am a boy too. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 23:56, 8 March 2008 (UTC) I think hairy bulborb's are kinda squirrely.Prof. 21:59, 14 March 2008 (UTC) If you ask me red bulborbs look O.k, Snow bulborbs are O.k to.But Orenge bulborbs are just ugly. The Hairy bulborbs just look like puffballs. ---- Are we planning to keep the name thingy? I don't know what to do with it.-- 10:03, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Might be useful to have them on those with more cryptic names, but not in its own section - maybe mentioned in the opening sentence or two. And not unless it's absolutely undeniably true: however obvious it might seem that 'orb' is relevant, it's not fact; the 'red', of course, is. 10:41, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Right, I'll remove this. It's fairly obvious.-- 13:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ---- if iney 1 well tell me y u delete my glicth and yet no other freaken tell me :...Because it hasn't already been said 4 times... 18:33, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :I left a message on your talk page. None of us have ever noticed this, so firstly we'd like to confirm that it's true, and once we do, it'll have to be written in a different style which doesn't use a first-person perspective, something similar to how it's written on the Shearwig page. it olny happens for 2 or 1 rpwyb Bulbmin This article should describe how Parasiticus pikminicus interacts with the creature. ChozoBoy 22:14, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :The details are unknown if it is most likely something like this: it probably has tiny ultra-sharp teeth and burrows through the creatures skin, then to control the Bulbmin, it impants itself or in this case its roots in the brain. Then discards its skin, putting its roots in the stomach for nourishment and "Control Roots" in the bones, and removing the marrow to make sure it has every aspect of the creature is under its all superior command! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Errrmmm... But what do I know...? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::0_o This isn't the bulbmin artical? Oh well... whatever... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Yeah... I didn't mean that type of thing. Just the stuff we know: Mind-controlling Parasite, etc. and how it behaves differently as well as the extra size variations observed. Just thought it was odd that they weren't even mentioned here. ChozoBoy 22:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I know... It just makes a little bug going and taking over a bigger bugs brain sound more interesting. Errr... Well go ahead and add it... I 'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I'm generally a better editor than writer. I was hoping that someone else might feel that they were better qualified to add a new section. ChozoBoy 13:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :...Okay... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Well, it's on Bulbmin. This is the Red Bulborb page; are you saying it should be added here too since it seems Red Bulborbs become Bulbmin when the parasite takes control of the body? 16:58, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I think there should be a section. Maybe a paragraph. This page doesn't even seem to reference them. Also, I wouldn't say that they "become" Bulbmin, as that is not the way that a parasite is treated. The Bulborb is a host, and the Bulbmin integrates with it. ChozoBoy 18:47, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't think you could write an entire paragraph about it. All that can really be said is that Bulbmin usually favor Bulborbs as hosts. Yea, but i don't think we'll ever know. Like I said, behavior and size variations. ChozoBoy 19:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :How about: "The Dwarf Red Bulborb is the most favored/common form of an unknown color of parasetic Pikmin. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Not Dwarfs, those are a different species. These are juevenille Red Bulborbs, which aren't seen in the game, otherwise. (This kind of leads me to speculate that Bulborbs may rely on Bulbmin to survive through infancy underground, but that obviously isn't something to be stated as a fact. It would be pretty ironic, though.) ChozoBoy 20:14, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok I'll add it. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I find it extremely unlikely that having a Bulbmin is part of the normal development of young Bulborbs, since Bulbmin seem to be the only ones to actually benefit from the relationship. We already know that Bulborbs do in fact live in packs, so I don't think the Bulborbs would in any way depend on Bulbmin to organize themselves in such a way. It's true that we never see juvenile Bulborbs, but Bulborbs are supposed to be nocturnal, so it's probably likely that they hide from other predators during the day, hence why we never see them sleeping out in the open like the adults. Besides, if we read Olimar's notes on Bulbmin, it says that the parasites spend their entire lives inside Bulborbs, and I can't imagine any reason why a Bulbmin would want to leave its host when it matures. Also, why are we assuming that Bulbmin only take over young Bulborbs? Yeah, the bigger ones are smaller than the Bulborbs we usually find around, but I think it's pretty clear by the way young Bulbmin follow them that they're fully matured adults. Most likely its growth has been stunted by the parasite for any number of reasons. Like I said, all I that I think is really worth mentioning on the Red Bulborb article is that Bulbmin favor them as hosts. The rest is either too speculative or better suited to the Bulbmin article. You don't see an advantage to the Bulbmin? No parasite or disease is considered efficient if it is detremental to its host's existance (prior to reproduction). Bulborbs don't generally cooperate when hunting, they just seem to attack their prey/predators as they see it even if they are outnumbered or have assistance, Bulborb behavior is never displayed to vary aside from Bulbmin. These young Red Bulborbs seem like they would be the first thing to be eaten, without assistance, so it appears to be at their advantage to accept the parasite's will. This is a symbiotic relationship, not a dominating one. I apologize if that was a bit controversial to be including all of the developmental facts, I was just adding what I knew. I study biology and ecology a lot, and Bulborbs are a very dynamic group for a videogame species. 20:41, 2 September 2008 (UTC)